


Good Morning

by prince_mimi23



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, POV Third Person, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good morning," Rei says, and Nagisa's smile widens. He turns around to face him and scoots up so they're at eye level, carding his fingers through his blue hair and hooking their ankles together.</p>
<p>a hot short fanfic in which Nagisa and Rei get each other off as soon as they wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Nagisa never gets tired of waking up in Rei's arms. With his chest pressed against his back and their legs intertwined, he feels safer than he ever has before. The blonde sighs contentedly and presses closer, smiling when he feels Rei's arms wrap tighter around him. "Good morning," the bluenette says, and Nagisa's smile widens. He turns around to face him and scoots up so they're at eye level, carding his fingers through his blue hair and hooking their ankles together.

"Did you sleep well?" Rei asks softly, tracing slow circles on the smaller boy's back. Nagisa nods. "You were in my dream," he says, brushing Rei's bangs back. "You made a flower crown for me." The bluenette smiles and moves his hand to Nagisa's thigh, bringing his leg up to his hip and pressing closer. He almost forgets that they're both completely naked. Nagisa reminds him by blushing slightly and moving his hips forward, smirking mischievously as every inch of their fronts are pressed together. 

Nagisa pulls Rei's head forward and kisses him deeply, letting his eyes slide closed and parting his lips slightly. Rei hums contentedly and happily parts his lips as well, welcoming the blondes tongue eagerly. Their kiss is languid and tender, and they don't go any further for a while, until Nagisa pulls at Rei's hip firmly, rolling his own hips upward to lightly grind his half-hard cock against Rei's. The bluenette groans softly and reaches down between them, pulling their shafts up lengthwise and holding them together tightly. Nagisa pulls his lips away briefly to let a breathy moan past his wet, pink lips, his grip tightening on Rei's hip.

After a few minutes of soft moans and gasps, their erections are at full mast and slick with pre-cum. Rei licks his lips and kisses along Nagisa's jaw line, reaching between them to hold their erections in place. The blonde gives an especially aggressive thrust of his hips and moves his hand to grab Rei's ass firmly. " _Fuck_ ," he moans through his teeth. Rei nips at his Adam's apple in reply, rolling his hips faster. Nagisa looks down between them and moans at the sight, the wet heads of their cock's sliding together in perfect rhythm inside Rei's large, calloused hand. He whines softly when his hand leaves, and continues to move his hips quickly as the bluenette lifts his chin up and kisses him fiercely.

Rei breaks the kiss after a moment and moves two of his fingers to Nagisa's mouth, and the blonde takes them in and sucks eagerly. Rei groans and bites his lip, thrusting up roughly and earning a firm squeeze of his ass. He withdraws his fingers and Nagisa licks at them a few more times before letting him move his hand down. He gasps when Rei rubs one of his wet fingers over his asshole, lifting his leg up Rei's side to grant him better access. He places his hand over Rei's and grinds his hips downward to get more friction, biting his lip and breathing sharply through his nose.

"Rei-chan, I'm close," Nagisa moans, his thrusts losing rhythm and growing faster. Rei groans in response and pushes his finger in without warning, making the blonde moan again and throw his head back. He grinds his hips down to take his finger in deeper while the bluenette keeps their cocks moving together quickly, and Nagisa feels the familiar warmness in his loins. Just as Rei adds a second finger, the blonde reaches his climax, moaning his boyfriend's name and biting his lip. Rei cums soon after, groaning and kissing Nagisa's neck, sucking and biting gently as he tries to hold back his noises a bit. They hold each other for a while longer as they come down from their highs, closing their eyes and relaxing their muscles. Rei gently pulls his fingers out of the blonde and rolls onto his back, kicking the sheets away from his body and sighing deeply. Nagisa giggles breathily and rolls onto his back as well, wiping the sweat from his forehead and stretching his legs. 

"Well _that_ was fun," the blonde says after he catches his breath. Rei hums contentedly in response, sitting up and reaching for his glasses with his clean hand. "We're going to have to change the sheets again though," he says with a chuckle. Nagisa smiles deviously. "We always do," he says. Rei smiles and stands up and stretches and Nagisa can't help but stare at his backside, glistening beautifully with sweat. "We'll need to shower too..." the smaller boy says, his voice hinting at another round. Rei rolls his eyes and turns around, pulling Nagisa by his ankles to the edge of the bed, making him squeal cutely. "Yes, we will," he says, then kisses his boyfriend sweetly. Nagisa hums and throws his arms around the bluenette's neck, then attempts to pull him back down on top of him. Rei breaks the kiss with a light chuckle. "Not yet," he says, peeling the blonde off of him and standing up again. "C'mon," he says, gesturing with his head, and Nagisa laughs and hops off the bed, running to the bathroom eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It took me like four days to write....
> 
> Hopefully going to add a bonus about them having hot shower sex... hehehe
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
